RAIN
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah fiksi tentang Sungjong Infinite #oneshot #Infinite #slight VIXX N, Hongbin, Hyuk


**RAIN**

**Cast: Sunggyu, Woohyu, Hoya, Dongwoo, Sungyeol, Myungsoo,Sungjong (INFINITE)**

**Rated: K+/T (?)**

**Disclaimer: mereka semua tentu saja bukan milik saya, tapi fanfic ini murni milik saya**

**Warning: yaoi, ooc (mungkin), ide cerita pasaran (mungkin)**

**Please read & review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungjong sedang memotong-motong wortel yang akan dijadikannya bahan memasak sup ketika tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya, padahal baru sepuluh menit yang lalu ia meletakkan sebuah kasur di atap rumah – menjemurnya. Dengan terburu-buru Sungjong meletakkan pisau di tangannya dan berlari keluar, masuk ke dalam lift yang kebetulan sedang terbuka untuk kembali ke atap, menurunkan kembali kasur itu agar tidak kehujanan dan jadi bau apek.

Terlambat, walaupun Sungjong sudah berlari-lari namun sebuah kasur yang dijemurnya di atap sudah basah kuyup tak terselamatkan lagi.

"Eotteokhae? Hyungdeul pasti marah?!" Sungjong terlihat panik, ia tidak mungkin menerobos hujan untuk menyelamatkan benda empuk tersebut, bisa-bisa ia terkena flu dan demam kalau nekat, jadilah namja tersebut hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu lift sambil menggigiti kukunya.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu di dalam apartemen Infinite…_

"Sungjong! Lee Sungjong! Jonggie!" Woohyun terus saja memanggil-manggil nama maknae-nya sambil mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada.

"Aish, kemana sih perginya anak itu, baru ditinggal sebentar saja sudah menghilang," gerutunya.

Woohyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV, menonton kartun Pororo.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang namja yang terlihat sedikit mirip dengan dinosaurus, Jang Dongwoo.

"Hyung, apa kau melihat atau bertemu dengan Sungjong?" tanya Woohyun begitu melihat Dongwoo.

"Ani, tumben kau peduli padanya."

"Bukannya peduli, tapi tadi dorm kita hampir kebakaran gara-gara dia pergi tanpa mematikan kompor, lihat tu panci yang di atas kompor gosong begitu, untung aku segera menyadarinya tadi," ucap Woohyun penuh emosi sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Diatas kompor terlihat sebuah panci yang bagian bawahnya terlihat menghitam karena gosong.

"Aigoo… Kemana perginya Sungjong ya? Jangan-jangan ia diculik, diikat di dalam sebuah gudang, lalu kita akan ditelpon dan dimintai uang tebusan," Dongwoo berkhayal.

"Dasar lebay!"

"Aku kan cuma membayangkan, Woohyunnie," Dongwoo membela diri.

"Lalu bagaimana panci itu? Kalau Sunggyu hyung melihatnya ia pasti marah besar."

"Aku akan membereskannya." Dongwoo mengangkat panci gosong itu dengan sebuah sarung tangan kemudian meletakkannya di wastafel, mengisi panci itu dengan air dingin dan mulai menggosok bagain hitamnya dengan sebuah spons yang telah diberi sabun.

.

.

.

_Satu jam kemudian…._

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hoya yang baru pulang dari sebuah radio show dan mendapati Dongwoo sedang mencuci pantat panci yang gosong saat akan mengambil minum.

"Mencuci panci yang gosong gara-gara Sungjong," jawab Dongwoo tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya mari-memutihkan-pantat-panci.

Hoya menghabiskan segelas air dalam sekali teguk.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sungjong?"

"Sepertinya ia masak lalu pergi tanpa mematikan kompor."

"Kemana perginya?"

Dongwoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak tau.

Hoya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang tengah, hendak bergabung dengan Woohyun, Myungsoo, dan Sungyeol yang terlihat sangat serius menatap benda persegi di hadapan mereka.

"YAAAA! KEMANA MENGHILANGNYA KASURKU?!" teriak sang leader – Sunggyu, dari dalam kamarnya.

Hoya, Woohyun, Myungsoo, dan Sungyeol segera berlari menuju ke kamar Sunggyu – yang juga kamar Woohyun dan Sungjong.

"Ada apa teriak-teriak?" tanya Woohyun yang terlihat terganggu dengan teriakan Sunggyu.

"Kasurku, kasurku hilang. Tadi pagi waktu aku berangkat masih ada, masa kasur bisa menghilang begitu saja, memangnya punya kaki? Maling juga gak mungkin kan, masa maling ambilnya kasur bukan tv atau laptop gitu."

"Selain kasurmu, Sungjong juga hilang. Jangan-jangan pencuri kasur itu sama dengan penculik Sungjong," ucap Woohyun.

"Bisa jadi, ia mau menculik Sungjong dan karena bingung nantinya Sungjong mau tidur dimana makanya dia ambil sekalian kasurmu hyung," tambah Hoya.

"Atau mungkin Sungjong mau melarikan diri, tapi ia bingung mau tidur dimana nanti malam, jadinya di kabur bawa kasur," kini giliran Sungyeol yang bersuara.

Sementara Myungsoo hanya diam menatap keempat hyungnya dengan tatapan cengo.

"Sebelum menghilang Sungjong sempat memasak tadi, dan sepertinya ia tidak mematikan kompor saat pergi, jadi menurutku Sungjong diculik bukan kabur," kata Woohyun.

"Aish, daripada mengira-ngira begitu lebih baik sekarang juga aku telepon Sungjong." Sunggyu meraih smartphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas dan segera menghubungi maknae-nya.

"Hyung! Handphone Sungyeol ada disini," teriak Dongwoo dari dapur.

"Ah, rupannya ia meninggalkan handphone-nya di dapur," sesal Hoya.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti kalau lapar kan pulang sendiri," ujar Myungsoo tidak peduli.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya, jam satu dini hari…._

"Aish, maknae itu masih belum juga pulang, sebenarnya apa sih yang ia lakukan," gerutu Sunggyu yang mendapati Sungjong masih belum kembali. "Ya! Jang Dongwoo! Berhentilah menggosok-gosok pantat panci itu!" perintah Sunggyu yang melihat Dongwoo masih berada di depan wastafel.

Ting Tong….

Begitu mendengar suara bel berbunyi Dongwoo yang baru saja berhenti dari kegiatannya memutihkan pantat panci yang gosong segera berlari menuju ke pintu utama.

CEKLEK…

Pintu terbuka, namun bukan Sungjong yang berada di balik pintu seperti yang para hyungdeul harapkan melainkan seorang namja baby face dengan rambut hitam berponi.

"Annyeonghaseo, hyung. Mian bertamu malam-malam, tapi aku disuruh N eomma kesini karena Sungjong hyung sedari tadi berada di dorm kami dan tidak mau pulang," ucap namja itu.

"Di dorm kalian?" tanya Dongwoo memastikan.

Namja itu mengangguk.

"Sunggyu hyung! Sungjong ada di dorm VIXX, kita jemput dia sekarang, kaja!" ajak Dongwoo pada Sunggyu yang sedang mondar-mandir gaje di depan dapur.

"Dorm VIXX? Bagaimana anak itu bisa sampai sana? Ayo berangkat, aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya." Sunggyu menyambar jaketnya yang berada di sofa ruang tamu dan mengikuti Dongwoo yang sudah berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Dongwoo, Sunggyu, dan Sanghyuk sudah berada di dorm VIXX.

"Yak! Sunggyu, Dongwoo, maknae kalian ini sudah seharian disini dan tidak mau pulang, bahkan dia membawa sebuah kausr basaha kesini. Cepat kalian bawa dia pulang sekarang," ucap N – leader VIXX – sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ne, kami kesini memang untuk membawa Sungjong pulang kok," jawab Dongwoo sambil berjalan mengikuti Sanghyuk menuju ke tempat Sungjong berada.

Di ruang tengah terlihat Sungjong sedang sibuk dengan lima buah kipas angin dan enam buah hairdryer, rupanya ia sedang berusaha mengeringkan sebuah kasur yang basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

"Aigoo, Sungjong apa yang kau lakukan?" Dongwoo yang melihatnya segera mematikan semua kipas angin dan hairdryer yang ada. "Kasur siapa ini? Apa kau ngompol disini?"

Sungjong buru-buru menggeleng. "Ini kasur Sunggyu hyung," jawabnya lirih, takut dimarahi oleh Sunggyu.

"Kasur Sunggyu hyung? Bagaimana bisa ada disini?"

"Begini, tadi pagi saat aku sendirian di rumah, aku membawa kopi ke kamar dan aku jatuh sehingga kopinya tertumpah di atas kasur Sunggyu hyung. Karena aku takut Sunggyu hyung marah maka aku menjemurnya di atap, tapi tiba-tiba hujan dan kasurnya jadi seperti ini," cerita Sungjong.

Dongwoo mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Jadi kau buru-buru ke atap untuk mengambil kasur ini sampai lupa mematikan kompor?"

Sungjong menepuk dahinya begitu ia Dongwoo membicarakan tentang kompor, ia benar-benar tidak ingat tentang hal itu sebelumnya. "Aduh, iya, aku lupa."

"Yak! Dongwoo! Sungjong! Ngobrolnya nanti lagi dirumah, sekarang ayo cepat kita pulang," suara sang leader Infinite menginterupsi keduanya.

"Ne hyung…"

"Jadi hyung tidak marah?" tanya Sungjong sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Hanya saja kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya," jawab Sunggyu sambil terus berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Apa hukumannya hyung? Jangan bunuh aku ne, aku belum menikah, jebal…"

"Ani… Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, hanya kau harus membelikanku sebuah spring bed king size sebagai ganti kasurku itu."

"Spring bed king size?"

"Ne, dan jangan lupa, harus yang terbaik, ter-empuk, ternyaman, termahal, dan ter segalanya."

"Ne hyung," jawab Sungjong lemas.

"Hakyeon, Sanghyuk, kami pulang dulu ne, annyeong," pamit Sunggyu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne, Hakyeon hyung, Sanghyuk kami pulang, mian kalau Sungjong merepotkan kalian seharian ini."

"Hakyeon hyung, Sanghyuk, annyeong…. Oh ya kasur yang basah itu biar disini saja ne, aku malas membawanya pulang, berat sekali, annyeong…"

Setelah ketiganya menghilang Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk berpandangan sebentar kemudian mereka bekerjasama(?) mengangkat kasur basah Sunggyu dan membuangnya dengan cara menjatuhkannya lewat jendela.

"Sudah… Sekarang aku mau tidur," ucap Hakyeon sambil berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan genangan air, hairdryer, dan kipas angin ini?" tanya Sanghyuk yang melihat kondisi ruang tengah yang masih berantakan akibat ulah maknae Infinite tadi.

"Biar si cleaning-dol Hongbin yang membereskannya, annyeong…"

BLAM!

Pintu kamar Hakyeon tertutup.

Sanghyuk hendak beranjak pergi menuju ke kamarnya ketika Hongbin entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakangnya dan menarik pergelangan tangan sang maknae, menahannya.

"Maknae, kau harus membantuku."

**END**


End file.
